vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Touya Itachizuka
Summary Touya Itachizuka is a youkai and the head of the Itachizuka Clan, a clan that was given power and a job by the Nekuni Clan. However, they were eventually suppressed and killed by the Nekuni, with Touya being the only survivor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with a large scythe | 9-B, 9-A with large scythe | 9-B Name: Toya Itachizuka Origin: Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai, Itachi | Youkai, Kuda-Gitsune Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Summoning, Memory Manipulation, Can create invisible scythe blades up to several meters away from him | Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can give absolute orders and submit the enemy to his will as well as use this ability to destroy barriers) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can use a hex to steal life-force Attack Potency: Wall level (Can overpower Natsuho), Small Building level with a large scythe (Can give a critical injury to Natsuho while she's powered by hate) | Wall level, Small Building level with a large scythe | Wall level (Launched Sana Inuhara through a wooden wall) Speed: Superhuman (As a Youkai he's faster than a regular human, blitzed regular members of the Inuhara clan) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class with a large scythe | Wall Class, Small Building Class with a large scythe | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Natsuho) | Wall level | Wall level (Fought Sana Inuhara) Stamina: High (Comparable to Natsuho) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with scythes Standard Equipment: Bamboo tube Intelligence: Above average, skilled fighter and manipulator Weaknesses: Regenerating from severe injuries uses up a lot of youkai energy, his scythes are weakened if used multiple times in a row and he suffers a headache if they are destroyed | Needs to both speak and touch the target to use Execution of Enforcement, the target needs to be able to understand his words and it can be blocked with enchanted earplugs Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Youkai: Toya is a human turned Youkai. Like other Youkai, Toya's body is half-physical and half-spiritual. In order to maintain their spiritual body a Youkai needs worship or fear, so the more famous and/or feared a Youkai is, the stronger they are. As a Youkai, Touya is lighter than a human, doesn't get sick easily and can heal small injuries quickly, but healing larger ones uses a lot of his energy. Touya is an Itachi, a weasel that turned into a Youkai after gaining Youkai powers. ** Scythe: Toya can create invisible scythes up to several meters away from him, allowing him to attack the enemy from unexpected angles. He can also create a much larger and powerful scythe. If his scythes are destroyed the rebound causes him an intense headache. ** Shapeshifting: Toya is capable of transforming into a small weasel, though he personally dislikes doing so. He can also take the appearance of other people. ** Memory Erasure: Toya can erase the memories of others by touching their forehead. ** Kuda-Gitsune: Toya is able to use a bamboo tube to summon a large Kuda-Gitsune. The Kuda-Gitsune is able to use a hex to steal the life-force of the enemy. ** Execution of Enforcement: The Itachizuka family is a family that barely missed being included in the zodiac. Feeling pity for them, the Nekuni family gave them a job and an ability on a specific day. The first day of each month the head of the Itachizuka family gains the ability to use Execution of Enforcement. However, despite having the same level of power, the Itachizuka need to physically touch the target when they give out an order. Key: Base | First Day of the Month | Kuda-Gitsune Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Urami Koi Category:Manga Characters Category:Youkai Category:Brawlers Category:Scythe Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9